fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Julia (ユリア Yuria, Yuria in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Arvis and Deirdre, the twin sister of Julius, and the younger half-sister of both Seliph and Saias. She is the descendant of Heim on her mother's side, Fala on her father's side, and Saint Maira on both sides. Cigyun, Kurth, and Victor are her grandparents. She will become a playable character in Fire Emblem Heroes, although she is yet to be released. Profile Sometime before the second generation begins, Julius obtains the Loptyr tome from Manfroy and is thus possessed, causing him to kill Deirdre. Before her death, however, Deirdre managed to warp Julia out of the castle to safety. As a result of the trauma she suffers from the incident, Julia ends up losing her memories. Julia is then found by Lewyn, who cares for her until Seliph chances upon them after retaking Ganeishire, whereupon Julia will join the liberation army. Seliph will then give her either the Nosferatu or Aura tome, who picks it up at the castle he conquers after her enlistment. Julia is shown to harbor feelings for Seliph prior to learning of the fact that they are half-siblings. In the beginning of Chapter 10, Julia is abducted by Manfroy and thereafter taken to Chalphy Castle. Her memories are restored here, and she will meet with her father Arvis momentarily before Manfroy takes her away once again. In the Final Chapter, after a short conversation with Julius, Manfroy brainwashes Julia to fight Seliph's army. She is later freed from the spell when Manfroy is slain and is spoken to by Seliph. Lewyn then reveals that Arvis swiped the Book of Naga from Belhalla and hid it in Velthomer. An enchantment is then placed over the tome, causing it to be unlockable by Deirdre's circlet, an item which Arvis entrusts to Julia prior to going to battle with Seliph. After the war, Julia will reside in Grannvale and rule the country with Emperor Seliph. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |10% |100% |20% |30% |30% |10% |50% |} Promotion Gains A B B }} Overall Statistically, Julia will always gain a point in magic upon leveling up, and will gain a point in resistance half the time. However, her atrocious skill and speed growths will most likely cause problems for her in the long run. This can be fixed by giving her the Nosferatu tome, which will help to offset any damage she may sustain during battles, and is a better choice over the heavy Aura tome. As a result of her strong growths in Magic, Julia will always make an extremely competent healer, so ensure Lana/Muirne speaks to her in Chapter 6, after Ganeishire Castle is subjugated (This will result in her attaining a Mend Staff). When Julia is re-recruited in the final chapter, she will obtain the Book of Naga upon visiting Velthomer. At this stage in the game, she becomes extremely formidable, as this tome increases both her speed and skill by 20 points, her defense and resistance by 20 points, and has the ability to nullify the effects of the Loptyr tome. Naga's usability still hinges moderately on the stats Julia possesses by that point in the game, though this should only be a cause for worry when facing off against the Dark Warlords. Conversations In Chapter 6, Lana/Muirne may speak to Julia, and she will gain a Mend Staff. In Chapter 6, if Seliph captures Isaach Castle before seizing Sophara Castle, Julia may speak to him, and she will gain a tome of Nosferatu. Aura cannot be attained when this happens. In Chapter 6, if Seliph captures Sophara Castle before seizing Isaach Castle, Julia may speak to Seliph, and she will gain a tome of Aura. Nosferatu cannot be attained when this happens. In Chapter 8, if Ishtar has not made her appearance yet, Julia may speak to Seliph, and he will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph, and he will gain three points of magic defense. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy has been killed, Julia may be re-recruited if Seliph speaks to her. Nothing noteworthy will occur if she is spoken to before slaying Manfroy. In the Final Chapter, after Velthomer Castle is captured, Julia may enter said castle. This will result in her having a conversation with a priest, whereupon she will gain the Book of Naga. Love Julia is a unique character, in the sense that she possesses absolutely no love points or growths with anyone apart from Seliph, with whom she has a negative love growth, and their starting love points can be either 0 or 490, depending on certain obscure conditions. However, through exploitation of a bug caused by the Jealousy System with Lana/Muirne and Larcei/Creidne, it is possible to cause the duo to fall in love. Furthermore, she still gains love points with units she is placed next to normally, so she can still end up with another lover if kept by their side for 100 turns. (Theoretically, there is enough time for any unit except possibly Coirpre/Sharlow to fall in love with her by the end of the game, but realistically only units that are recruited in Chapter 6 stand a good chance; as the only male unit recruited in Chapter 6 who shares her pre-promotion movement rate Arthur is the best choice.) '''Love Growths' Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0-5 or 490-5 *Leif: 0+0 *Ares: 0+0 *Shannan: 0+0 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+0 *Oifey: 0+0 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+0 *Ulster: 0+0 *Diarmuid: 0+0 *Ced: 0+0 *Coirpre: 0+0 *Febail: 0+0 *Arthur: 0+0 ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes Description Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Genealogy of the Holy War ''Heroes'' :Julia/Heroes Quotes Etymology Julia is the feminine manifestation of Julius, a Roman family name that is associated with the line of emperors. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters